Motor vehicle accidents are believed to account for up to 40,000 deaths per year in the U.S. It further is commonly understood that large trucks (e.g., semis) and motorcycles are especially dangerous. For example, it is estimated that, on U.S. highways, a motorcycle is rear ended on average about every 17 seconds. Further, approximately 500,000 trucking accidents occur per year, with about 5,000 of the trucking accidents resulting in facilities, which usually include occupants of smaller vehicles involved in the accident. One contributor to this problem seems to be that current visibility of indicia of vehicle operations, for example, brake lights and turn signals, is very limited due to the lack of surface area that current light systems possess. Accordingly, Applicant has discovered that a need exists to increase the visibility of braking and turn signals to maximize visibility and awareness. The following disclosure was developed to address the foregoing and other related and unrelated problems in the art.